When there is a deviation in millimeters in the relative position between a pair of superconducting coils arranged to face each other, such a deviation influences the position of a space in which a static magnetic field is generated, and magnetic homogeneity in the space. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-185319 (PTD 1) is a prior art document which discloses a superconducting magnet device capable of adjusting a magnetic field in such a case.
In the superconducting magnet device described in PTD 1, a support member supporting a refrigerant container to a vacuum container is provided with position adjustment means capable of adjusting a supporting dimension from outside the vacuum container with the vacuum container being evacuated. The position adjustment means is used to adjust the position for attaching the refrigerant container from outside the vacuum container during assembly and adjustment to perform magnetic field adjustment in a space in which a static magnetic field is generated.